A New Hope
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Okay fine, its 2016 in a Manhattan apartment. It is a period of civil war. Ed Tucker discovered his girlfriend, Olivia Benson is a member of the evil Galactic Empire... Alright actually she's just never seen any of the Star Wars movies. But Tucker decides a marathon of the best space cinema ever is exactly what she needs. Tuckson fluff.


I own no one but my own people.

 **A/N HUGE thanks to Nicole (MariskaXCouric on twitter and KoliMouse on here) for the idea. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just some dorky nerdy fluff I couldn't get out of my head. Also I hardly ever write fluff, or at least write fluff that doesn't end up with me going 'after they cuddle Olivia and her son should get kidnapped and held for ransom by her ex abusive lover she dated when she was a teenager!" so this is kinda new territory for me and I hope it wasn't too sickeningly sweet but if I was PLEASE let me know and Ill try to adjust accordingly. As always, read, enjoy, review. But mostly enjoy.**

"I cannot believe you've never seen Star Wars."

Olivia shrugged as she prepared Noah a dry bowl of Chocolate Cheerios seeing as how he was too young for the popcorn she and her boyfriend would be eating.

"I was just never into the whole space fighting thing," she told Tucker as she poured apple juice into an orange plastic sippy cup. "Besides Star Wars, Star Trek, Star Gate... they're all pretty much the same thing aren't they?"

"Um... No. No uh, not even close to being the same thing."

"Space battles, final frontiers, light savers... Not a whole lot of differences."

Tucker withheld a cringe as Olivia butchered the signature weapon in his favorite series. "Yeah they're all about space but completely different premisses. Star WARS, the best out of all of them, is about the Rebel Alliance fighting the Empire. Well the first three are, the last three which is actually the first three tell the story of how the Empire grew to be evil. Then the LAST last one is what happens after the first three which are the last three but really it's just a retelling of number 4. Episode four, not the fourth movie which is the first of the last three."

Olivia couldn't help but smirk at the man standing in her kitchen who was blushing slightly as he gave himself away to be a bit of a nerd. She never in a million years would have pegged Ed Tucker for someone who was into any of those kinds of things, nor had he given any indication that he was into scifi at all.

But then they had taken Noah to Euro-Disney and Darth Vader was one of the interactive characters that the guests could get autographs from. So when Tucker asked Noah if he wanted to go meet the famed villain and Olivia informed him that neither her young son nor her had ever seen any of the movies, Tucker almost had a heart attack right there in the theme park.

It was then that Tucker decided that as soon as they got back to New York they were having a marathon. All seven movies in one weekend which Olivia agreed to before promptly forgetting about it within an hour of telling him how excited she was to watch.

Until Tucker showed up at her apartment a week after they got home with the seven movies on Blu-Ray, a box of popcorn, and a T-Shirt with Darth Vaders helmet on the front of it for Noah.

Olivia picked up one of the Blu-Rays, this one had a strange small pointy eared green alien on the cover and looked at it for a second. "Isn't there an animated movie too?" she asked, remembering that one of Noahs older DVDs showed a promo for an animated Star Wars.

"You're talking about the Clone Wars movie," Tucker informed her a little too quickly in his opinion. He cleared his throat as he blushed a deep red. Tucker never really planned to reveal this side of him to her. "But you don't need to watch it to understand the story," he added quickly, hoping to cover his tracks as quick as he could to minimize his embarrassment. "plus it wasn't so much a movie as a two hour pilot for the animated series, hell I've never even seen it."

Olivia couldn't help the slow grin that grew on her lips as she walked over and draped her arms around his shoulders. "My boyfriend is kind of a nerd...," she said before she reached up and kissed him. "I like it," she told him lowering her voice softly and with a smirk on her lips.

Tucker smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. "First time I ever heard that."

"Mmm... I bet that won't be the first thing that happens tonight to a guy that's this into Star Wars," she all but purred, nuzzling his neck.

"Mama!" an impatient Noah whined from his spot on the couch, his excitement having been built up by Tucker tremendously since he arrived. "Star movie!"

Olivia laughed, gave Tucker a quick kiss and grabbed her sons snacks and carried them into the living room while Tucker grabbed the popcorn and soda for them.

"Alright, My Love, we'll start the star movie soon," Olivia promised as she handed him his snacks and his sippy cup full of juice.

She sat on one side of the toddler and watched as Tucker grabbed the first movie and put it in. "So why are we watching number four first?"

"Because if you watched the prequels before the originals you would think I was lying when I said the series is amazing and your Star Wars experience would be limited to that CGI trash fest."

"So I take it you're not a fan of the prequels?"

Tucker sat back down on the couch on Noah's opposite side just as the iconic opening music played against a college of scenes above the menu options and turned to look at her. "Liv, no one is a fan of the prequels."

Another blush, another smirk.

Tucker cleared his throat again. "Anyway," he picked up the Blu-Ray remote and pointed it towards the screen before he turned to look at her, barely able to contain his excitement. "Olivia Margaret Benson get ready... For Star Wars."

He turned back towards the TV and hit 'play' as the three of them watched the first words appear on her screen.

" _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._ "

 **Please Review. Three more chapters to come.**


End file.
